Fun Times At A Tattoo Convention
by twilightnaley19
Summary: One-shot entry for the Tattward & Inkella Contest. Bella and Edward Meet at a Tattoo convention, but they dont get along or do they?


**Tattward & Inkella One-Shot Contest**

**Title: Fun times at a Tattoo convention with The Sexy Tattoo Artist**

**Your pen name: twilightnaley19**

**Characters: Edward & Bella with some of the other characters.**

**Disclaimer: Anything concerning Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Anything else is mines.**

**To see other entries in the Tattward & Inkella Contest, please visit the C2 page:  
**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Tattward_and_Inkella_Contest/71624/

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**BPOV**

Another year had come and gone and it was now time for another tattoo convention. The annual tattoo convention was being held in Seattle Washington this year, and I was excited that I would be able to go. I woke up early this morning so that I could get ready, and head out on time to the convention. My best friend Alice and I were heading down and we were going to meet her boyfriend and his best friends there. I had been a fan of tattoos ever since I was little there was something about them that just fascinated me. I can even remember the first time my little wandering eyes set their sights on a tattoo.

My parents and I were out on the beach one day and a guy with tattoos from head to toe and a sleeve passed by, I remember I couldn't take my eyes off him as I could not get over how cool he looked. At the time I thought that his sleeve was an actual shirt sleeve until I got older and started to learn more and more about tattoos. My parents were worried about my obsession with tattoos and they had forbidden me from getting one; that really sucked!

On my sixteenth birthday I went with my bestie Alice to her boyfriend Jasper's shop and got my first tattoo done. I had gotten a butterfly on my right shoulder blade; to say that my parents were pissed was an understatement. They yelled at me for hours and then demanded to know where I had gotten it done, especially my dad who wanted to arrest whoever was involved but I didn't tell them and I went up to my room and stared at my tattoo for hours, admiring how amazing it looked on my body.

By my eighteenth birthday I had already had seven tattoos including a tramp stamp. I honestly don't understand why people call tattoos on your lower back a "tramp stamp", I thought it looked pretty cool! I was excited to get more work done, but I wanted to work on getting my sleeve done.

I had gotten my sleeve done between my 18th and 19th birthday. My parents were upset with me when they saw the sleeve, I think for them it was the last straw and they kicked me out of the house, so I packed up my stuff and moved in with Alice whose parents were more than happy to welcome me into their home, and I have been there ever since.

I jumped into the shower and let the hot water run down my body soothing my aching bones. When I was done I turned off the water and grabbed my towel wrapping it around my body as I stepped out. I cleared the mirror of all the steam and looked at my sleeve in the mirror admiring the handiwork. Jasper's best friend Emmett who was also one of Alice's older brother had done my sleeve because he was good at that, the detail he put into it was amazing.

I dressed and blow dried my hair, then I applied light makeup not wanting to look overdone or like someone that didn't belong at a tattoo convention. I was wearing dark washed skinny jeans, with a midriff tube top, with my high tops I wanted to show off my sleeve, tats and navel piercing, I mean that is one of the reasons we were going.

Making my way out of my room, I walked towards Alice's room and knocked on the door.

"Ali, lets go!" I yelled as I turned and made my way downstairs.

Finally, Alice emerged and we made our way out of the house and got into the car. Alice pulled out of the garage and onto the street going in the direction of Seattle. I put on some tunes as we drove along in silence, just enjoying the ride and excited to be going to the convention.

"So we are working at the booth right?" I asked Alice as she reached for her bag.

"Yeah, we are going to take turns working the booth, that way everybody gets a chance to experience and walk around the other booths." She said as I nodded.

We started singing to the songs on the radio, laughing at random stuff along the way. Finally, we made it to Seattle and I was so excited, this would be the first time I would be going to a tattoo convention and I just wanted to get inside to experience it all. We got out of the car, and got the rest of our stuff for our booth out of the trunk and made our way inside.

We placed our id badges around our necks and made our way to the booth. We placed the boxes on the table and I couldn't help but look around as other tattoo shops set up their booths. I heard a chuckle behind me and turned to see Carlisle and Esme starting to set up the booth.

After the booth was set up we stood behind it and waited for people to start coming around. I was so excited that I couldn't help but look around, especially at the people who were walking around that were covered in tattoos. I think I had even found a new tattoo that I wouldn't mind getting, this was the beauty of the convention, I could find new ideas for tattoos that I so desperately wanted.

"Bella honey, why don't you and Alice go look around for a while, whilst Carlisle and I look after the booth then we'll rotate." Esme said as I looked at her and smiled.

You're probably wondering what Esme and Carlisle was doing at a tattoo convention, let alone why they had a booth. Alice's parents were cool like that; they both had tattoos and were the ones that took Alice and her brothers to get their first tattoo. Alice and I left the booth and began making our way around starting in the area near our booth.

"Can we visit Jasper's booth next?" Alice asked me as she pouted.

I knew she couldn't go long without seeing Jasper, so I agreed and we had already covered a few booths in the area. Jaspers tattoo shop was called Breaking Dawn, and the Carlisle and Esme's shop was called Eclipse, you would think that they were rival shops but they weren't. Jasper would send clients to Carlisle and Esme when he couldn't do their tats, and vice versa, it was just the way things were.

We walked up to Jaspers booth just as a bronze haired guy walked away. I wondered who that was, he really looked good from behind with his tight white shirt, and his low rise jeans, I also noticed that he had tattoos on his neck and on his wrist, I couldn't see anymore, but I wouldn't mind taking off his clothes and exploring what was underneath.

"Jazzy!" Alice squealed in excitement as she jumped into his arms.

"Emmett!" I squealed as I jumped into his arms mocking Alice.

Emmett and I both laughed at the glare that Alice was shooting at me. We stood around talking for a while, and I decided that I wanted to see more booths; Alice decided she was going to stay with Jasper and Emmett and we would meet back up at the booth so that we could relieve Esme and Carlisle. As I was preparing to leave, a blonde with tats, navel, and eyebrow piercing came waltzing over and began making out with Emmett. Alice and I looked at each other and shrugged.

"Oh Alice, Bella, this is my girlfriend Rosalie. Rosalie this is my sister Alice and my good friend Bella." Emmett said as he introduced us to the blonde.

"Nice to meet you." Alice and I said at the same time.

I stayed for a while whilst Alice interrogated Rosalie and what her intentions were for her brother. After Alice was satisfied that Rosalie was the right girl for her brother, I decided that I would take that time to continue exploring as Rosalie and Alice talked.

I had been walking around for a while and collected a lot of business cards, and had been given a lot of compliments on my sleeve and tats. I was looking at a few pictures I had collected from one of the tables and was not paying attention to where I was walking when I crashed into someone, causing both of our stuff to fall.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" The person said angrily.

"What is your problem? It was a simple mistake." I said back angrily.

"Well if you would watch where you were going none of this would have happened." He said back to me as we picked up our stuff and stood up.

As we stood up that's when I noticed for the first time how he looked and that this was the guy who was at Jasper's booth, he was seriously fucking sexy, I couldn't help but lick my lips and check him out. I watched as he openly checked me out and admired my tattoos, especially my sleeve. We both snapped out of our daze and that's when he turned on the charm.

"Are you retarded or something? Why don't you watch where you're walking next time?" He said as he glared at me.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is, but you need to take a chill pill. It's like you're having mood swings or something." I said as I glared at him.

We began to argue about the stupidest stuff ever, then it turned into an argument about tattoos, he was telling me that it was dumb that I had a butterfly tattoo and I told him that his spider was stupid and that it was something someone who didn't know anything would choose, and who had no taste. It went backwards and forwards for a while and we were now in each other's faces. During our argument I was still checking out some of his tattoos, like mine the detail put into them was extra ordinary and I couldn't help but really admire him, not that I was going to tell him that!

"You are an arrogant self centered jackass." I said as I glared at him, but he was a sexy one at that.

"Well you're a self centered little princess." He said, and for some reason that hit me hard, I didn't know why but it hurt and it felt like I had been slapped in the face.

At the moment I wanted to slap the smug look off of his face but I couldn't help but stare at him instead. He was almost covered in tats but he still had a lot of skin to cover. He had an eye, lip and ear ring and I think he may have had more piercings along his body, what I wouldn't give to see that.

I glared at him and it hit me how close we were to one another and how our breathing had picked up. We were both leaning into each other more, and we were almost close to kissing but I glared at him and turned to leave, making my way back to Jaspers booth and grabbed Alice's hand who was sitting in Jaspers lap, the jerk was making his way over to the booth and I only glared at him more as I heard Alice get excited and wanted to stop and talk to the jerk, but I just continued dragging her.

"You girls are done already?" Esme asked as I stood behind the table.

"Yeah, I was tired so we came back so you guys can have a turn." I said.

Esme gave me a look that said we would talk later and I knew she wouldn't let it go, just like Alice would interrogate me to find out what happened. Esme and Carlisle left to make their way around the convention and I took a seat, thinking about all that went down with the guy. I didn't know his name, but I knew that I would find out soon when Alice began interrogating me.

"What happened?" Alice asked as she sat next to me.

"I got into a fight with the guy you wanted to stop and talk to." I said as I sighed.

"You got into a fight with Edward?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, and he just said something that hurt a bit, but I don't know why." I said.

"What did my idiot of a brother say?" Alice asked and I gasped.

"He called me a self centered little princess." I said.

Alice began laughing and I couldn't help but look at her as if she was crazy, as she continued laughing.

"That's it; I thought he called you a bitch or whore, or something like that. Look Edward is well he's him, but he's really cool and he is an awesome tattoo artist. So he probably called you that because you said something to him too. It will work out don't worry, you two will be best friends in no time." Alice said as she hugged me.

We were almost out of stuff and Carlisle and Esme were done with looking around. Esme and I talked and I told her what went down, she told me that it would be ok and that she would knock some sense into Edward, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Why don't you go finish looking around and see all the booths you haven't covered as yet, that way you can cool down and by then Edward would have cooled down too and you both can apologize to each other." Esme said as I nodded.

She smiled at me and gave me a hug, Alice decided she would come with me to see what else she could get from the other booths. Somehow we had gotten split up and I was now making my way around by myself when I bumped into someone again.

"I'm sorry." I said as I looked up and my breath hitched as I noticed just who I bumped into.

"It's ok." He said as he looked at me.

"I'll just be on my way." I said as I made my way around him and was about to walk off when he pulled me back.

"I want to apologize for my behavior earlier, I didn't mean to act that way and I was pissed off at someone else and took it out on you. I do hope that you can forgive me." He said as he looked at me.

"Apology accepted." I said as I smiled at him, and for the first time he smiled at me with the sexiest crooked smile, that made my knees go weak and made me wet.

We began talking again as we walked around together, this time though the conversation was light and cheerful and we talked about tattoos and he asked me about my sleeve and when I got it. We ended up in an area of the hall that was private and intimate and I couldn't help but wonder if he felt what I was feeling too.

We sat down in a corner and continued talking.

"How come I have never met you?" I asked him.

"I came home a few times but you and Alice were either on school breaks and were never home or I didn't stay long." He said.

I nodded in understanding and looked up at him, as he looked down at me. We both inched forward and our foreheads were now touching, he met me the rest of the way and connected our lips together, and I swear I heard fireworks and saw stars.

He kissed me passionately and our tongues began battling each others as I granted him access into my mouth. I was never this bold and I twisted so that I was now straddling him as he held on to my waist. I moved against him trying to get some sort of a release from the tension that was building up in my stomach.

I slid my hands down his chest and bunched the bottom of his shirt pulling it up and over his head and throwing it somewhere behind me, that's when my breath hitched and I noticed that he had his nipple pierced too. He slowly began to slide his hands up and down my body sliding my top up and over my head throwing it behind me to join his shirt.

He began placing wet open mouth kisses down my neck and to my chest sucking on the spot most likely leaving a mark, he moved his way back up to the spot right behind my ear and I couldn't help but groan at the sensations his lips and hands were doing to my body. He moved back up to my lips and began kissing me again, as his hands moved to the button on my jeans unsnapping them and sliding the zipper down.

He dipped his hand into my pants and cupped my sex through my underwear feeling how wet I was for him. I kissed him harder as he rubbed against my sex and whimpered as he removed his hand. He slid both of his hands up my body and to my back where he unsnapped my bra and threw it behind me. Slowly he laid us down with him on top of me as he leaned up and pulled my jeans off. I sat up and moved his hands as he was going to unbutton his jeans and took over for him. I unsnapped the button and slowly slipped the zipper down grazing his manhood. He slipped out of his jeans and kicked them off to the side.

We were both left in our underwear and I was anticipating what was going to come next, I wanted him and needed him. He leaned down and kissed my lips again, this time softly as if he wanted to savor the moment, but I wasn't having any of it. I pulled him closer and kissed him harder as he rubbed against me causing me to moan.

He slipped off my underwear and I slipped his off. He reached into his jeans pocket and grabbed his wallet and took out a condom. I slipped it on him and he entered me in one swift motion. I gasped in pleasure as he began moving, I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist making him go deeper hitting that sweet spot.

Edward stretched my arms above my head and kissed his way down my body as he continued moving inside of me. He kissed the tattoo on my left shoulder and moved his kisses down my chest and placed a kiss on the tattoo on my right hip bone.

We both came at the same time and tried to control our breathing as he nibbled on my nipple causing me to gasp in pleasure. He pulled out of me and turned me on my stomach and kissed the tattoos on my back before entering me from behind. He moved in and out of me again and bit into my right shoulder blade where my tattoo was and I moaned in pleasure at the sensations that the bite sent down my spine.

He picked up his pace and whispered in my ear as we were both so close to yet another orgasm. I was so close that I couldn't take it much longer. Edward changed position and sat up with him still inside of me, so now I was on top but with my back facing him. He slid his hand down the front of my body and flicked my clit, playing with it, that was my undoing, and I came right there.

We both fell on the floor with me still on top of Edward, he pulled out of me and I whimpered at the loss. I turned to face him as he put the condom in a tissue and got up to throw it away.

He came back over to me and lay down beside me wrapping his arms around my waist as he cradled me in his arms as he covered us with our clothes.

"I am really glad we argued, because it led to some really good hot sex." Edward said as he kissed me.

"I agree, maybe we should argue some more and see where that leads us." I said as he chuckled.

We laid there for a while and got up and got dressed. We made our way back out to the main area and walked over to Jaspers booth where Alice was hanging out and gave me a look as if she knew what happened. I just rolled my eyes at her and looked elsewhere. We made our way back over to our booth and packed up the leftover stuff and made our way to the car. Edward came over to me and we exchanged numbers promising to call one another and set up an official date.

Of course on the ride home Alice wanted to know what happened between me and Edward but I kept silent as we got home and I made my way inside and up to my room. What had happened between Edward and I was our business only and no one else's, Alice would just have to live with that and get over it.

I am so glad that we argued and that it led to this, to us trying out something new. Who knew that a tattoo convention would lead me to the arms of a sexy tattoo artist and into a relationship that I never expected I would find.

**AN: I want to thank my bestie Rebecca who beta'd this for me. I hope you all like it and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**


End file.
